


Sharp Tongue

by Kurisuta



Category: Ben 10 Series, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkward Rook Blonko, BAMF Kikyou (Inuyasha), F/M, Kikyou Being an Asshole (InuYasha), Rook Blonko needs a hug, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Rook had admired Kikyo in the academy. He introduced her to Ben, and she sassed the hero to his face! That just made Rook like her more!
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Kikyou (Inuyasha)





	Sharp Tongue

Rook had admired Kikyo in the academy.

Archery and combat expert, skilled sorceress. She was top of every class there was.

He had mentioned her to Ben, and Ben had just compared her to Gwen. She was so far beyond Gwen!

Rook had never gotten this worked up about anyone.

So he brought Ben to Plumber’s headquarters to meet his little idol.

“I see whatcha mean Rook.” Ben winked at him. “She’s gorgeous.”

“Excuse me?” Kikyo snarled at Ben.

“Easy there.” Ben said. “I’m Ben 10, maybe you’ve heard of me.”

“I’ve heard you’re a mess I don’t care to clean up,” Kikyo shot back.

Rook bit back a laugh.

“Are you laughing?” Ben asked. “Some partner.”

“He’s got good taste.” Kikyo said. “Buy me a drink.”

“V-Very well then.” Rook stammered.

He had a date with Kikyo!


End file.
